Julie and the Amazons
|image = File:Julie_and_the_Amazons.png|250px |season = 1 |number = 16 |prod. number = 115 |airdate = December 3, 2012 |writer = Greg Ernstrom |director = Chris Prynoski |previous = "Reunion" |next = "The Robo-Roundup"}} is the sixteenth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It was scheduled to air on November 16, 2012, but was postponed by Disney to December 3, 2012. It was also leaked on Comcast and Time Warner on demand. 'Overview' After Burner-logoed cars infiltrate Motorcity, the Burner's must prove their innocence in 24-hours or face the Duke of Detroit's wrath. http://tv.broadwayworld.com/article/Scoop-MOTORCITY-on-Disney-XD-Friday-November-16-2012-20121026 'Synopsis' At the Skylark Motel, the Skylarks are attacked by a mysterious vehicle that shoots explosive purple goo, damaging several of their cars. Around the city similar attacks are committed against the various gangs and the Duke of Detroit. Rayon manages to capture a video of the car but when he enhances it he is shocked to find a Burner logo on the hood. At Antonio's, Julie and Claire are coming to join the Burners. Claire is not enthusiastic about spending the day in Motorcity and even less so when Texas burps in her face and asks her if it smells like Retch Root caps. She leaves to get a smoothie. Julie scolds Texas and asks the Burners to try to help Claire feel more included in Motorcity. Texas argues that that's what he was trying to do. At the smoothie bar Claire is dazzled by the entrance of the Amazons and insinuates herself into their conversation. Antonio presents Mike with a poorly-carved statue of his head as thanks for everything he's done for Motorcity. Just then they receive a distress call and Julie checks to see if Claire needs a ride home. Claire surprises her by deciding to stay in Motorcity and hang out with the Amazons. The Burners find the distress beacon coming from a mangled car in a crater. When they head down to investigate, they are cornered by the Duke and several of the gangs. The Duke accuses them of attacking the gangs and points out that the damaged car has a Burner logo on it. Rayon arrives with the Skylarks and argues that the Burners should at least be heard out. Mike pleads with Duke to give them 24 hours to prove their innocence and he agrees, but tells them that if they can't every gang will be out to get them. Rayon warns them that if they make him look bad they will pay dearly. Jacob tows the imposter car back to the garage and Chuck identifies the purple goo as selenium sulphate, a rare compound. Julie tries to contact Claire but she's not answering her com, which worries Julie. They ask Chuck what selenium sulphate does and find out it explodes after Texas chucks it at an engine. They find the location of the one selenium sulphate mine in the area, which is between the Skylark, Weekend Warriors and Amazon gangs' territories. They figure one of the two must be the culprit and Julie suggests they start with the Amazons, the only gang that didn't show up earlier with the Duke. Texas suggest they sneak in "like super spy ninjas" to find out more information. Mike drives Julie to the Amazon's compound and ejects her seat into their territory. Julie is stunned to see Claire hanging out with the gang. When Mike returns to the garage, he finds Texas dressed in Skylark clothing and berates Dutch and Chuck for going through with his plan. Dutch argues that Texas won't give up until they try his idea. At the Amazons, the girls bring Julie to Foxy, who wants to know why a Burner is traveling alone. Julie makes up a story that Mike abandoned her, so she's quitting the Burners, much to Claire's excitement. Claire suggests she join the Amazons instead but Foxy insists Julie prove herself before anything else happens. Julie accepts her challenge. Meanwhile, the boys plan to sneak Texas into the Skylark building. Chuck gives him an earpiece and tells him to repeat everything he says. However, Dutch and Chuck start fighting over the controls and Texas accidentally relays their argument to a very confused Skylark sentry before running away. Rayon wants to know who he is but Mike appears in his control room, assuring him it's just Texas and asking him about selenium sulphate. At the Amazon track, Foxy tells Julie that the Amazon cars require more finesse than the Burner ones and sets up an electrical pulse to run around the track and keep them going at top speed. She also lets Claire be in charge of the fire extinguisher. Julie and Foxy race and end up tying. Foxy still doesn't trust her but decides to allow her to stay until Claire goes home. The rest of the Burners, camped out in Jacob's food truck, determine that the Skylarks are innocent and prepare to interrogate the Weekend Warriors next. Texas once again dresses up, much to Mike's displeasure. He infiltrates the camp and begins talking to the leader of the Warriors, who assumes he's the guy who emptys the mutant rat traps. However, Texas sees Mike sneaking into one of their vans and follows him. He complains that he's ''supposed to be the spy and Mike gives him the selenium sulphate radar he forgot. Julie tries to sneak into the Amazon's headquarters but runs into Claire, who has now changed into an Amazon uniform as well as gotten a new hairdo. Julie is so surprised by this she offends Claire, who leaves in a huff. Mike finds out the Weekend Warriors are innocent as well and when the leader tries to check up on Texas, he throws a barrel at him and knocks him out, and the two Burners make a run for it. They escape and Julie tells them she found the selenium sulphate in the Amazon compound. The Burners hurry to tell the Duke. Claire is hanging out in the Amazon lounge when Julie bursts in and tells them they need to go and the Amazons set the Burners up. Claire says she thought Julie left the Burners and Julie guiltily admits that she lied to protect them and because for the first time Claire was enthusiastic about Motorcity. Claire angrily calls her a liar, saying she does it to everyone including her best friend, and Julie retorts that Claire didn't tell her she really did like cars. Claire then points out that Julie changed completely when Mike came into her life. However, she tells Julie she'll always have her back because she's still her friend. The two go to confront Foxy, who confirms that they do indeed have a large supply of selenium sulphate to power their cars. Julie points out that the Duke will be furious when he finds out and Foxy replies that he already knows and what's more, he actually bought some from them the previous week. The boys arrive at the Duke's mansion and Mike discovers one of the fake Burner cars inside along with Cyborg Dan. Before he can escape the trap he is taken into custody by the Duke. The Duke tells Mike that since the Burners have become so popular lately people haven't been paying attention to him, so he set the entire thing up to bring them down. He presents Mike to the various assembled gangs as the cause of their misery, but Mike frees himself and chases the Duke into his throne. The Duke points out the gang won't let him leave alive but the other Burners arrive and knock Cyborg Dan into a wall, revealing the imposter cars. The other gangs are furious at the double-cross and the Duke unleashes his selenium sulphate cars on the Burners. Julie calls him telling him the Amazons are innocent and Julie hurries to help them. Claire demands the Amazons help but Foxy doesn't want to, pointing out that Claire doesn't seem to care about the Burners either. Claire admits that although she finds them weird she likes them well enough and more importantly, they make Julie happy. The Duke's minions corner the Burners but Julie and Foxy come to their rescue, destroying the imposter cars. Even Claire pitches in by using the fire extinguisher to get rid of the selenium sulphate. The angry gangs confront the Duke, who runs away with them in chase. Rayon happily affirms that he knew Mike was innocent and Foxy asks Claire if she's coming back to the Amazon compound. Claire turns the offer down to stay with Julie, who takes her out driving. 'Credits' *'Written by:' Greg Ernstrom *'Directed by:' Chris Prynoski *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - 'Mike Chilton' **Mark Hamill - 'Abraham Kane' **Kate Micucci - 'Julie Kane' **Nate Torrence -' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas' *'Additional Voices:' **Dave Wittenberg - 'Cyborg Dan' **Dana Davis - 'Claire' **Jennifer Hale - 'Foxy' **Bumper Robinson - 'Rayon' **Dee Snider - 'The Duke of Detroit' **Tara Strong - 'Lizzy' **Fred Tatasciore - 'Antonio / Gang Member''' **Dave Wittenberg - Cyborg Dan / Weekend Warrior / Motorcitizen 'Trivia' *The explosive compound used in this episode, Selenium Sulfate, is is an anti-fungal. It is not purple, doesn't glow in the dark, or explodes on contact. 'Gallery' References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes